This application deals generally with a probe for establishing a temporary electrical test connection with a terminal or wire of a circuit. Typically, such a probe includes an insulated handle, a rod extending from the handle, and a lead on the handle which is in electrical contact with the rod and adapted to be connected to a test wire.
Electrical connection with the terminal or a connector may be accomplished by sliding the rod of the probe inside the connector until the rod is disposed against the terminal. Since the terminal is flat and the rod is cylindrical, only a minimal surface area of the rod contacts the terminal. As a result, electrical contact between the probe and the terminal is disadvantageously minimized.
Further, currently available probes are disadvantageous because the terminal projecting from the back of the handle is not protected from incidental contact with neighboring components as the probe is slid into the connector.
Another disadvantage of current test probes is their unnecessarily complex shape and structure. As a result, the manufacture is complicated and the cost is increased.